Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log
This is the Just Cause Wiki site maintenance log. Purpose The purpose is to list all important updates in a single place, so we wouldn't have to list them on each-others user talk pages and such. Site glitches can also be mentioned here, but the correct place to report them is here, or here. Plese note that this is not a forum. All discussions about possible site updates an improvements should remain on talk pages. List of users with special rights See also: *Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. * - An automatic list. Doesn't work in Internet Explorer 8. There's also multiple other automated "bots" and many "wiki staff", but there's no point in listing them here. The log All log entires must be signed. We may have to delete old log entries after some time to keep this page from becoming too big. An archive may be created in the future to store these older entries. ---- 2012.05.22 I created a new template today. Template:Infobox Character. GMRE ---- 2012.05.23 There was an odd glitch earier today, about 6 hours ago, which prevented the wiki from being edited with an Internet Explorer 8. I sent an error message to the right place and the wiki seems to be fine again. Before yesterday I also noticed that the autocomplete function, when typing links in the "source" mode, did not work. That seems to be working now. GMRE 18:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.05.24 *There were still a few glitches regarding Internet Explorer 8 earlier today, but again they seem to be fixed now. *This log was created after Lucan07 agreed to the idea. The first log entries were copied from User blog:GMRE/Captain's log. GMRE 13:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.05.24 Norrlanning96 added "Missions that take place here" to the settlement infobox. Now location pages nolonger need a "Missions" section, unless there's something special and notable about how the mission changes the settlement. GMRE 21:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 2012.06.01 'Mission categories' Right now the Just Cause 2 storyline missions are listed in the article "List of Agency missions" and in the category called "Agency Missions". The Just Cause (1) storyline missions are all listed in the article "Types of missions in Just Cause" and in the category "Just Cause Missions". The disambiguation "Storyline mission", the disambiguation "Missions" and the "Main navigation board" on the main page should minimize confusion, but I don't think that's enough when Just Cause 3 comes out. The current situation is pretty confusing as it is. I'll create new categories for the storyline missions. *The Just Cause (1) missions will remain in the same "Just Cause Missions" main category, because Just Cause (1) doesn't have any mission sub-categories. *The Just Cause 2 category "Agency Missions" will be replaced by the category "Just Cause 2 Agency missions". *When Just Cause 3 comes out then either I, or someone else, will make a main category "Just Cause 3 Missions" and a sub-category "Just Cause 3 Agency missions". All pages that are left over will be redirected into the disambiguation "Missions". GMRE 16:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Tables' (This section is out of date. See below.) The wiki has changed its default tables. The old (good) table in code: That code as a table: Example 1 of the new table code: That code as a table: Example 2 of the newer table code: That code as a table: Only the older and better ones are in use in this wiki. The new ones are bad because they leave large amounts of empty space between each row of text. Basically, to get the good tables, we have to: #In "Table properties" - Set the "Border size" as "1". #In "Source" mode - Delete the class="article-table" part of the table code. I know there's a way to make the back-ground of the old table white (non-transparent), but I'm not sure how. I'll update this article once I'll find it. GMRE 18:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.06.11 There's a very large amount of info about the Sabotage Destructible Objects in the giant user blog User:Enodoc/Intel on Chaos. It should eventually be sorted into the articles. Unfortunately there's a glitch, which can sometimes make that page difficult to read. GMRE 10:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Much of it is merged into the articles now. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 23:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.06.16 Created a table for the Just Cause 2 territory templates. The advantage is that previously all locations were in a single long list, but now they're sorted by type. GMRE 13:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.07.06 The wiki owners are changing the site programming, so we're going to have to change the coding for ALL tables on the site. This is an example of an exsting table, as it appears in source mode: And this is what it will have to be changed to: If the existing table does not specify the width, then that part should be skipped. Also, note the "clear=all" part at the end. GMRE (talk) 22:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.07.13 I've updated the portal pages, adding the main page banner to both and some newly photoshopped logos. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 02:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.08.02 A new infobox was created yesterday. It's named Infobox Vehicle and is supposed to be used on all vehicle pages. (Norrlanning96 (talk) 13:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.08.18 Added new section in Template:Infobox Region. See the template page for more info. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 23:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC)) ---- 2012.10.04 Added some images and titles for the achievements and plan to finish it up some time soon. Anyone with admin level rights can add titles to the achievements so feel free to give them names as any is better than "test." [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 00:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2012.10.26 Just created the Template:Infobox User. It's now in its beta stage. GMRE (talk) 19:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- 2013.02.28 Recently I've been renaming a lot of pictures. Most pictres seem to have totally useless names that are made up of random symbols. The pictures should be searchable. Every picture of a location/vehicle/mission/object should have the correct full name of the item in its name. If there's going to be (or is) multiple pictures of the same thing, then the name should specify the details in brackets at the end of the name, or something like that. But of cource, the name should be as short as possble. I don't need help with this, I'm just pointing out the problem in a public place. GMRE (talk) 16:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Wait is the picture name the same as the picture file name? If so then I better start giving pictures proper file names. Speeddaemon (talk) 01:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. That's exactly what this is about. How do you even know what you're uploading, if the file name is like that? GMRE (talk) 16:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I know what I'm uploading because I would have saved the picture recently. So the file name is the picture name right? Speeddaemon (talk) 04:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. GMRE (talk) 12:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.10 An new infobox is now planned. It will be used for Sabotage Destructible Objects and should be created by GMRE next week. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] 23:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Done. Go see Template:Infobox SabotageObject. GMRE (talk) 19:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.20 We should remove the weapons part from the performance tables on all Just Cause 2 vehicles. That info is in the infobox. That performance table is copied from the official guide (an inferior competitor to this site), so ideally that table shouldn't contain any extra info. This isn't a high priority. Just something to do when editing a vehicle page. GMRE (talk) 18:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't work to request one of the bots at this site, such as Gtabot to handle a such task, or is that a too "advanched" task for a bot to do automatically? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::I've standardized the table code in most articles, but there's still some that have a different code. I guess a bot could do it, but I don't know. I've never contacted a bot owner about anything. GMRE (talk) 18:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- 2013.03.27 The new achievements were finished and turned on this week. Also, a new category for sorting the settlements marked as villages was created yesterday. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC)) ---- 2013.04.26 There was an odd glitch yesterday. When trying to edit, all articles got stuck at "loading editor". It happend in both Internet Explorer 8 and Google Chrome. I contacted wiki support. When I tried again several hours later, it was all working again. GMRE (talk) 16:23, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Organisation Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration